Donde perteneces
by Desik
Summary: One Shot. Mi primer fanfic. Enamorado de su mentor. Enamorado de su pupilo.


**(****Happy**** Harbor)-Monte Justicia- -11:45 a.m.-**

-Vamos tío, dínoslo.- Pidió Wally saltando al sofá para quedar sentado al lado de su mejor amigo.

-¡No!- Dijo Robin volviendo a trabajar en su portátil.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo Mega con una mirada confusa e inocente en su rostro, sentándose al otro lado de Robin. – Si ahora vas a vivir con nosotros, ¿por qué no nos dices tu nombre?

-Identidad secreta ¿recordáis?

-Entiendo que Batman no te deje decir tu nombre. Pero no entiendo lo de las gafas. No es como si te fuésemos a reconocer… A no ser que, seas famoso-. Añadió Artemis, mientras afilaba sus flechas cerca de grupo.

-¿¡Eres famoso!? Tío… soy tu mejor amigo ¿y no me dices que eres famoso?

-Basta todos. Robin no ha dicho en ningún momento que sea famoso, y si lo fuese, está en su derecho de mantenerlo en secreto…

-FLECHA ROJA B07-

Flecha roja entro en la sala de estar de la cueva, mirando a equipo, en medio de la discusión.

- ¿Solo sabéis comportaros como críos?- Preguntó, acercándose al grupo

-Hablando de famosos… ¿Qué haces aquí Roy?- Preguntó molesta a arquera del equipo.

-Flecha Verde, me envió, para comprobar que no discutíais. Es su turno para vigilar las Atalaya, y no quiere tener que preocuparse por vosotros con Canario Negro y Tornado Rojo fuera.

-Pues dile que estamos bien-. Gruñó Conner

-Lo sé, he venido a ver a Robin.

¿A mí?- Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que ambas mujeres en la sala se sonrojasen, al tiempo que dejaba el portátil sobre la mesa.- ¿A qué debo el honor?

-¿Enserio creías que si decidías mudarte a la montaña, no preguntaría porque?

- ¡Hola Megan! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Robin miró a sus amigos un momento, y ocultando sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas detrás de las gafas.

- ¿No puedo querer pasar un tiempo con mis amigos?

-Sí, pero Wally y Artemis no viven aquí, y les va bien, y creía que tú también…- Kaldur, dejó la frase en el aire, al recibir miradas molestas de todos los miembros del equipo (excepto de Robin)

-Zatanna Zatara B08- -Rocket B09-

-¡Aaaaaaah!

- ¡Chicas! ¡Rápido!

- ¿Qué pasa Rocket?- Preguntó M'gann flotando hacia las dos nuevas integrantes del equipo.

-Bruce Wayne y Richard Grayson-. Anuncio tendiéndoles una revista.- Son la nueva portada de la revista de Gotham.

En la revista aparecían ambos hombres sonrientes saludando a todo el mundo, mientras caminaban hacia el rascacielos propiedad del señor Wayne donde tendría lugar una de las tantas galas benéficas organizadas por la fundación Wayne.

- Aaaaw-. Suspiraron las chicas, mientras que los chicos solo miraron la revista intrigados

-Richard es guapísimo-. Exclamó Zatanna mirando embobada, haciendo que M'gann usara su telequinesis para coger un pañuelo y limpiarle la baba.

-Y no lo has visto en persona.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero, quiero ir a Gotham, y al instituto-. Añadió Rocket ante el comentario de Artemis.

Robin miró un momento la revista, fijando su vista en la figura de su mentor, sintiéndose enrojecer por momentos y se hundió aún más en el sofá.

-¿Robin, amigo? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kaldur'am a ver a su amigo ocultarse entre los cojines del sofá.

Robin negó con la cabeza y se hundió aún más.

-_'No notáis un poco raro a Robin últimamente'_- Preguntó Megan a través del vínculo mental.

-_'Creo que esta así desde la misión a prueba de fallos'._

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando deshacerse de la imagen de Bruce. Sabía que el equipo estaba teniendo una conversación a través de la comunicación mental de la señorita M, y decido utilizar ese momento para aclarar un poco sus ideas.<p>

Lo había estado intentando durante los últimos meses, y en a estas alturas cualquier momento le parecía adecuado para intentarlo.

Repasó en su cabeza la misión aprueba de fallos.

Le había dicho a Canario Negro que no quería ser como Batman, y era cierto, pero el motivo era que en fue durante esa misión, cuando vio como Batman y toda la Liga moría delante de todos ellos, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mentor.

El sentimiento cuando 'murió' era diferente a cuando vio a su familia morir. El sentimiento le desgarraba el pecho de una forma diferente, y aunque sabía que no era real, cuando la mente de la Señorita Marciana se hizo cargo de las suyas, le pareció que la vida ya no tenía sentido, ni siquiera le importo morir, sabiendo que Bruce ya estaba muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gotham) -Mansión Wayne- -23:17 p.m.-<strong>

Richard se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás de la biblioteca de la Mansión Wayne, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había allí.

Durante todo el día había estado sometido a la presencia exagerada de sus amigos, tanto en la Academia, como en el Monte Justicia, que habían estado persiguiéndolo por todos lados, intentando llamar su atención, aunque siendo el pupilo del uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y dueño de prácticamente la mitad de la ciudad de Gotham estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Dick, se tensó al escuchar la profunda voz de Bruce justo detrás de él.

-Claro- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Bruce miró un momento, más de lo necesario a su pupilo y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, empezando a leer otro libro.

Paso su vista por todas las palabras de la primera página, sin poner atención a ninguna de ellas, solo siendo capaz de centrarse en el chico sentado a su lado.

Cada pequeño gesto del muchacho le volvía loco. Hermoso. Era la única palabra que sería capaz de utilizar para describirlo. Se obligó a parar, sabiendo que no estaba bien, y sobretodo que no era posible que Dick sintiera lo mismo por él.

Nunca se había interesado por nadie igual que con Richard. Se había enamorado de él, completamente. De cada acción y gesto del muchacho. Y era por eso, por lo que odiaba el hecho de que se fuese, por el simple hecho de no querer perderlo.

Cerró el libro, y lo dejo sobre la mesa delante de él, y volvió su vista hacia Dick, quien lo miraba con sus intensos ojos azules, que lo hipnotizaban.

Y lo vio, ese sentimiento que Richard estaba ocultando sobre su fachada llena de ira. Y sonrió.

Dick bajó la vista, sabiendo que por un momento solo perceptible para alguien como el Caballero Oscuro se había perdido en la intensa mirada del hombre delante de él.

Dick levanto la vista temeroso de la reacción de Bruce, cuando sintió que este lo levantaba, sentándolo a horcajadas sobre su regazó.

Dick miró hacia abajo, jugando con la cremallera de su sudadera, sintiendo como los dedos de Bruce se enredaban con los pelos de su nuca, mientras la otra descansaba en su cintura.

-Quédate-. Susurró Bruce en su oído.- Quédate… Conmigo.

Antes de que Dick pudiese articular palabra Bruce ya se había apoderado de su boca, con un beso apasionado, y lleno de deseo, qué daba rienda suelta a los sentimientos de ambos. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, como si fuesen piezas de un puzle, mientras Dick, agarraba la camisa de Buce entre sus manos, atrayéndolo más hacia él, si eso era posible

-Te amo-. Susurraron a la vez, aun sin apartar sus labios, más que lo necesario para pronunciar esas palabras.

Dick contuvo la risa ante la coincidencia, aunque Bruce también se encargó de ello, uniendo sus labios de nuevo.

Bruce sonrió en mitad del beso. Aquella risa, era el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado en su vida. No era la risa que utilizaba cuando era Robin, era su risa real, la que hacía tiempo –demasiado- le provocaba escalofríos.

Agarró a Dick por la cintura y lo empujó sobre el sofá, quedando justo encima de él, aun sin apartar sus labios.

* * *

><p>Alzó su mano y la posó suavemente sobre el rostro de Dick, quien dormía a su lado, en su cama.<p>

Sonrió, trazando con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro, hasta llegar a sujetar su barbilla, para después alzarla y depositar en su boca un profundo beso, con el que despertar a su amante.

-¿Vamos a despertar así todos los días?

-Sí.- Respondió sin ni siquiera dudarlo.

- …- Murmuró mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho de Bruce.

-Tenemos que irnos-. Murmuró Buce, atrayendo a Dick aún más cerca de él, sin querer soltarlo.

-No quiero.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Quiero quedarme contigo.

-…Entonces tendrás que decírselo a los demás-. Anunció Bruce, enterrando su rostro entre el cabello de Dick.

-Luego.

* * *

><p><strong>(Happy<strong>** Harbor)- Monte Justicia- -22:10 p.m.-**

**(Varios días después)**

-Batman 02-Robin B01-

Todos se pararon en secó al escuchar como los Tubos Z anunciaban la llegada de Robin, quien apareció con el traje medio desgarrado debido a uno de los secuaces del Joker.

Todas las chicas pararon en seco al ver al Wonder Boy. Mientras que Batman fue a la sala de misiones.

Las chicas empezaron a enrojecer ante la vista de Robin, a quien le faltaba casi a mitad de la camisa de su uniforme, y antes de que alguna pudiese decir algo, Batman apareció.

-Robin, a casa.

Robin sonrió de forma picara, conociendo el significado detrás de esa frase.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gotham) -Mansión Wayne- -23:40 p.m.-<strong>

Bruce volvió a inclinarse para besar a Dick, deteniéndose a solo unos milímetros de distancia de sus labios.

-Todo lo que hagas, cada gesto y cada acción, es solo de mi incumbencia- Susurró antes de besarlo, explorando cada centímetro de su boca.

-Soy tuyo.

Bruce sonrió, extendiendo su mano hasta su mesilla de noche, agarrando un pequeño objeto plateado y colocándolo alrededor del cuello de Richard, volviendo a unir sus labios.

Dick se apartó de Bruce, mirando el objeto que rodeaba su cuello.

Era una cadena de identificación militar, totalmente de plata, con dos letras grabadas por detrás.

_B.W._

Dick sonrió, y besó a Bruce, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y tirando de él hacía el colchón.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**N.**


End file.
